The Passion Flower
by Always Kataang
Summary: This is a story dedicated to Kataang. Warning: if you do not tolerate Lemon.No read lemons.


_**English Version**_

I can finally publish my first story and I hope you like it. Warning: Do not want complaints about the existence of sex in the content so do not read if you do not like lemons. Now for the story.

Had already been four years since the war. And the group was living in Ba Sing Se to avoid having to separate (if they ask I thought it would be a good place because Aang has to address the issues of avatar blah, blah, blah). Aang and Katara had been together for that time and This time they were walking the streets of Ba Sing Se on a hot summer day after shopping. When Aang had an idea.  
"Katara, I think we should go swimming, it's hot  
"Of course Aang But first we go to leave home purchases  
They walked toward the house of Ba Sing Se. It was a big house because Aang had wanted to be humble. When they entered they heard moans and a few words intangibles from Sokka's room. They looked with strange faces.  
"I think Aang Sokka is going to get hurt," said Katara bit worried.  
Aang nodded and were about to open the door when they heard a word.  
"Oh, Sokka FASTER OH YES  
"Never gonna stop Suki, I NEVER hear  
Aang and Katara looked surprised  
"For my Sokka is pretty good," said Aang  
"I think we should leave here too soon," she said, take Aang's hand and led him to his room running. When they arrived Aang looked at her strangely did not know what had been the case.  
-Katara, who happens not understand  
She opened her eyes when she realized that Aang was raised by monks who probably never talked about sex.  
"Aang, you've ever had the talk-Aang was confused that he was pulling her," What is that?  
Katara had an idea she could move to another level of their relationship tonight.  
"Aang, I'll be back soon," he said as he ran to the bathroom. After a few minutes she had gone completely naked  
"Umm, Katara that is supposed to be doing," she said before she was rushed in and began kissing him as he tried to undress  
-Show that I love you, "he said before he was naked.  
On pure instinct Aang leaned over the bed and began to kiss her mouth before kissing a path to his neck. Katara sighed with obvious pleasure when he took the nipple between his fingers before sucking one of her nipples. After 5 minutes he started off tasting the sweet taste of his girlfriend's skin to reach the area between your legs. Aang study with curiosity and then push a finger gently folds which were opened and Katara gasped with surprise.  
She no longer resisted and overturned their positions capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Then it was his turn to explore, thousands of kisses placed feathers on his chest and then went downhill fast forward to get where I wanted. When I finally get fondle his penis between his fingers, after a while I put her mouth around his cock sucking and stroking it with his tongue.  
Aang rolled his eyes to feel the wonderful feeling it was like heaven. After a while he began to reach orgasm and she turned from in mediate and sat astride her hips and Aang putting in their input.  
"Aang, this can hurt me but will not last long and it is because I am a virgin," he said. He nodded, "Okay, I love you Katara," he said before starting to push against her sex.  
She screamed in pain when he penetrated, Aang looked at his roster worried about your lover. To spend a few minutes and see that she was still in pain, decided he needed a distraction so he began to lick the nipple. Until finally the cries of pain became the cries of ecstasy.  
"Faster, Aang, Faster" He said "As you wish Katara. Aang said while pumping continued even faster against her sex. Finally came the climax releasing his seed inside. After leaving she slept beside her blanket covering them with links.  
"Well that was the best experience of my life," said Aang very satisfecho.-Like-Mine Katar said wearily. Aang by noting that the leaned on his chest and began to stroke her hair until both fell asleep.

Well here the story ends this is strictly a single chapter and if there is any mistake I apologize remember I speak Spanish  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
